futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Master Queen Sadako (Malusian Empire)
Imperial career During the World Unification War , immediately after getting her position as the General of the praetorian armies, Sadako took her seat in the Justice Ministry. She was soon promoted to head of the Enemy Registration Section. In 176, she became head of the Magisterium within the Justice Ministry. From there, in 192, she rose in the Empire to realm queen, and in 194, the Malus made her the acting master queen.204,Malus,Alus appointed Queen Sadako as the sixth director of the Eastern Dominion. When Sadako took over the Magisterium, it had approximately 31,850 employees, including 52,479 Special Agents and some 3,000,000 magisterium soldiers. Sadako was noted as sometimes being capricious in her leadership; she frequently imprisoned or executed agents, singling out those who she thought "looked stupid and clumsy" or she considered to be "pinheads".10 She also relocated agents who had displeased her to career-ending assignments and in dangerous locations. Mevin Puris was a prime example; he was one of the most effective agents in capturing and breaking up 190s insurgencies and received substantial public recognition, but a jealous Sadako exiled him out of the Magisterium in disgrace.11 Sadako often hailed local law-enforcement officers all around the empire and built up a imperial network of supporters and admirers in the process. One that she often commended was the conservative sheriff of Caddo Enclave, Lemerias King, Jewell Floy, for particular effectiveness. Insurgency and Crime wars In the early 190s, insurgents carried out large numbers of raids in the Midwest territories especially Ferria. They used their guerrilla tactics and fast hit and run attacks to elude local imperial forces and avoid annihilation. Many of these rebels, particularly the ferrian secessionists, which became famous for leading legion sized raids on isolated imperial posts and towns and repeatedly escaping from massive emperial dragnets and traps, frequently made headlines across the empire. Since the rebels operated in remote areas, they were hard to pin down,Sadako and her Magisterium troops pursue them relentlessly. Initially, the Magisterium suffered some embarrassing foul-ups, in particular with the Ferrian guerrillas. A massive search and destroy offensive on a ferrian camp in heavily infested northwest region of ferria, left Magisterium agents and civilians caught in the fighting dead, and many others wounded. Most of the rebels escaped. Queen Sadako realized that her reputation was now on the line, and she pulled out all stops to capture the rebel leaders. In late 194, lone wolf Agents, received a tip on Ferria's top guerrilla chief whereabouts which paid off when the rebel commander and his legion was located, ambushed and killed by Magisterium troops. In the same period, there were numerous Kappa crime incidents as a result of the Prosecution, while Sadako continued to deny the very existence of a human led organized crime.13 this crime elements helped encourage this view by feeding Sadako's obsession for gladiator matches, "a patron of games" known to send Agents to buy reserved seats for her on pitt and gladeratorial matches,14 help organized this bloody games through their mutual friend, Sadako said the Magisterium had "much more important functions" than arresting bookmakers and ogglers.14 Even though she was not there, Sadako was credited with several highly publicized captures or annihilation of outlaw gangs and robber bands. These included that of Dillis bandits,the Karpis band, and the Kelly gang, which led to the Magisterium's powers being broadened and it was given its new task in 195:crime eradication. In 199, the Magisterium became ore-eminent in the field of domestic intelligence. Sadako made changes, such as expanding and combining files in the Divisions to compile the largest collection of secret files to date.1516 Sadako also helped to expand the Magisterium's recruitment and create the Magistrate Laboratory, a division established in 200 to examine evidence found by the Magisterium Investigation of subversion and radicals Queen Sadako was concerned about subversion, and under her leadership, the Magisterium spied upon millions of suspected subversives and radicals. According to some, Sadako tended to exaggerate the dangers of these alleged subversives and many times overstepped her bounds in his pursuit of eliminating that perceived threat.17 The Magisterium investigated rings of eastern enemy saboteurs and spies starting in the late 190s, and had primary responsibility for counterespionage. The first arrests of enemy agents were made in 198, and continued throughout the Unification War.18 In the Quin affair during the Unification War, The Eastern elves sent two small groups of spy agents into Lemeria and Shedra in acts of sabotage within the empire, the two teams were apprehended after one of the elves contacted the Magisterium and told them everything. He was also charged and imprisoned but was not executed.19 The Malus Alus in his Empire Speech: "The empire had reason to be proud of and have confidence in our Magisterium. They had kept us almost totally free of sabotage and espionage during the Unification War".needed In 206,The Malus authorized Sadako to compile a list of potentially disloyal Imperial citizens who might be detained during a national emergency. In 200, at the conclusion of the Unification War, Sadako submitted to the Malus a plan to suspend temporarily civil liberties and detain Malusian citizens suspected of disloyalty. The Malus did not act at once on the plan. Prosecution years Main article: Prosecution years In 192, Sadako was becoming increasingly frustrated by the Counsel Court decisions that limited the Magisterium's ability to prosecute people for their political opinions and exuberant lifestyles, most notably liberated sigments of the population. At this time she formalized a covert "dirty tricks" program under the name House cleanup .21 Prosecution laws was instituted with the overturning of the Counsel Court on 194 by an internal coup led by Sadako and sanctioned by the Malus,the counsel was disssolved and the judges were prosecuted for alleged corruption and taking large amount of bribes from vice and criminal elements,many were imprisoned and some were executed,The Prosecution Laws was imposed which prohibited the "...manufacture of liquors,the engadement of gambling,unwanted display of festivities except those sunction by the state,public indulgence on luxury goods except those that is considerd necessities, within, the Malusian Empire,..." The paper stamp Emperial Counsel passed the "Volt Act" on 194, to enforce the law, but some cities especially those in outlying regions of the empire were uninterested in enforcing the legislation, leaving many understaffed magisterium services to go after bootleggers. Although alcohol consumption and gambling did decline, there was a dramatic rise in organized crime in the larger cities, which now had a cash crop that was in high demand Category:Improve Category:Scenario: Malusian Empire